Weddings Bring Everyone Together
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: It's Mark & Maddy's wedding and Jim is hesitant about giving his little girl away but he has to. How does the evening end?


"She's ready", announced Elisabeth. She indicated towards her eldest daughter and ushered her husband in to the room. She hugged the bride and then silently left the room.

Jim tried not to look at Maddy's face. He feared that if he did, he would not be able to give his daughter away. He had a painful feeling in his chest as he realised that his little girl was no longer little anymore. She was in love with a soldier and they were getting married.

"Dad?" asked Maddy softly. "Are you OK? You seem to be a little distracted today."

"Nah. I'm perfectly fine. Just excited for today", he lied easily.

Maddy lifted her bouquet of flowers from the table and gestured at her father to take her arm, which he immediately did. They left the room and were greeted by three excited girls. Skye, the Maid of Honour smiled at her while the two flower girls, Leah Marcos and Zoe squealed with delight upon seeing her.

Jim sneaked a peak at his daughter and was shocked by what he was seeing. She isn't the same person she used to be, he thought with a pang of sadness. She looks so much like Elisabeth that it leads me back to when I first met my wife. Maddy has changed so much since we came to Terra Nova four years ago and it feels as if I haven't spend any time with her at all and now I'm giving her to another man.

"It's time to go. Are we all ready?" asked Skye.

Maddy nodded. Jim felt as if he had swallowed his tongue and was not able to open his mouth to say anything. The traditional music began to play and they entered the huge marquee set up on one of the grounds.

Maddy felt nervous .She tightened her grip on her father's arm, to which he smiled at her reassuringly. He saw his son in law to be standing at end of the aisle and he wanted to grab his daughter's hand and take her home with him. But he could not do anything because she wanted this. She wanted to get married to the Reynolds boy and there was nothing he could do to change her stubborn mind.

Maddy felt as if she was about to trip over her own feet as soon but she calmed down as soon as she saw Sergeant Mark Reynolds. He stared at her with adoring eyes as she walked down to officially become his wife. He stood at the alter, wearing his soldier uniform and a huge smile plastered on his face.

Elisabeth smiled at Jim encouragingly. She sat in the front row with Commander Taylor, Lieutenant Washington and Josh right next to her. She gave him a look that said 'Everything's going to be alright.'

Jim let go of Maddy's arm as they approached Mark and the Minister. He stepped back and nodded at the newly appointed sergeant. He finally believed that Elisabeth was right and that everything would be alright. Mark was not going anywhere and Maddy would not be going out of Terra Nova too. She would still be living in the settlement, except that she would be living in a different house with her husband.

Mark confidently said his vows and Maddy slowly said hers. His heart burst with happiness as he slid his ring on to Maddy's finger and kissed her for the first time as soon as they were officially man and wife. He led her out to the dance floor and danced the customary first dance. He looked at her and grinned crookedly. "You look beautiful Maddy", he whispered.

Maddy blushed and replied quickly with a twinkle in her eyes. "You don't look too bad yourself Mark. Hmm, you actually look pretty!"

Mark pretended to look hurt. "Pretty? I'm a man. Men aren't pretty. They're handsome."

"Then you look handsome", she answered innocently.

Mark chuckled and pulled his wife closer to him as they moved along to the music. They were in perfect harmony until someone tapped him lightly on his shoulder. He turned to see who had interrupted them; it was none other than his new father in law, who came for a dance with his daughter. Mark greeted Jim and then turned to search for Lt. Washington. After all, she had promised to dance with him at his wedding.

"Hi Dad", murmured Maddy.

"Hey sweetie", replied Jim. He leaned in and hugged his daughter tightly."I'm so happy for you."

Meanwhile, Alicia Wash left her dance with the Commander to fulfill her promise to Mark. Josh spun Skye around the room while Zoe and Sam Marcos went off towards the food table. Elisabeth and Malcolm sat on their seats, chatting animatedly. To which, Jim passed a menacing glare at Dr Wallace.

After everyone had their dinner and the dance floor cleared up, the time came for speeches. First, Mark and Maddy greeted all their guests and thanked them for coming. Next Taylor came up and talked about how proud he was about Mark. Alicia mentioned how happy she was when Mark met Maddy, he turned in to a different person, she said. Then it was Josh's turn to say a few words. And finally after a long line of people, it was Jim's turn. He actually requested to be last.

He smiled at Maddy and then looked at Mark directly. He said," Mark will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. He knows that if he ever hurts Maddy, I'll hunt him down and make him regret the day he was born. Besides that I know how to use a gun." He grinned evilly. "On a happier note, Maddy chose him and her choice is always good. So I wish you both the best of luck in your lives together. But please, wait a few years before having any kids. I'm too young to be a Grandpa!"

"Jim!" chided Elisabeth. Maddy felt her cheeks flame up with embarrassment and she hid her face in Mark's chest. Zoe giggled while Josh, Skye and all the rest of the guests laughed loudly.

**A/N: This is proof of how obsessed I'm with this show. I think it's crazy how I'm writing all these Terra Nova fics with future story plots, considering how the show has only had one season so far. But we'll definitely get a season 2. Then there'll be a Season 3 and Season 4 and so on. You get the point! **

**Well, anyway, I hope you liked reading this and leave a review too!And by the way, did you catch the 2 Twilight Saga references?**

**I plan on doing a follow up for this story too. But first tell me, did you like Mark and Maddy's wedding?**


End file.
